Trick of the Heart
by Fonetik
Summary: Okami is part of a branched off part of the Cursed Zodiac. Separated from a stubborn Kyo, she finds him 10 years later, What will happen? KyoxOC, a bit of a one-shot, Please R&R, T for a bit of language.
1. Memories

**Trick of the heart: Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, I only own my own character.**

**The poems I write in the beginning are 100 made by me. Do not steal my material without _my_ permission.**

_**Reunited with you at last,**  
**Just seeing you made my heart beat fast.**  
**My memories of you did not fade,**  
**But when you turned your back to me,**  
**Over and past me did your shadow cascade.**_

* * *

_"Kyo, kyo, KYO! Don't leave me, please. Help me! I'm all alone! Kyo! I love you. PLease stay with me." I heard the pitter-patter of rain hit a near by house. Why, why have I come back here? I just... don't understand._

_"KYYOOO!" I heard a loud scream from a distance. It was all too familiar. Soon, I saw a small organge-haired boy run down the street in a rain-stained red jacket. Although it was pouring rain, I could clearly see he was crying, all the emotion pouring out of him. He ran right by me, like I was never there. I ran the direction of where he was running from. There was a girl, around the age of 6, I pressumed. She had short, light purple hair, much like mine, but mine was longer. She was in a white dress, stained with blood and mud._

_"K-kyo. W-h-hy? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?" I heard her whisper these words to herself. I walked over to her, but no matter how much I walked, it seemed like I walked barely an inch. Darkness suddenly started to engulf me._

_"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO HER! _NOOOOOOOOO!" I opened my eyes. I was in my room. My once soaked night gown was dry and wrinkled from the night's sleep. I guess that was all a dream. But, it all happened to me. My body in that dream wouldn't even think such a thing. Well, my name is Tsuyoi Okami ( Strong Wolf. I used "okami" instead of "ookami" because I just though Okami looked better. In Japan, the last name is first so Tsuyoi is the last name and Okami is the first.) I'm the wolf from the Lost Zodiac of the Tsuyoi family. The Tsuyoi family is not related to the Sohma's but we are cursed with a zodiac curse, just like them. This allows both families to hug each other, of the opposit sex, and not turn to their animal counter-parts. But also, like the Sohma's, we turn into our cursed animal when hugged by an un-cursed human. I have only one sister left in this whole cursed family. My parents and the rest of my family, including _our_ God, has died away and have not yet been reincarnated for almost 10 years since their death when I was only 6. My sister, Tsuyoi Kitsune, is the fox of the remaining Lost Zodiac, lives with me in our 3 bedroom house. I go to Kaibara high School, third year. School starts in three days, and for about a week, I've been having these strange dreams. Visions from the past. But, enough about me, let's get on with everything.  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go out to visit 'Gura nii san, he might know what's wrong with me, and if not then I'll go see Hatori.

"Kitsune! I'm going to leave for 'Gura nii's house. Watch the house while I'm gone."

"Haiiiii." I got my small backpack and put some Yen into it and a few books to read when I have the time. Gure nii's house was neither far nor close. It's probably a 30min walk to get there.

-BringBring-

"Mochi Mochi."

"Hai, Gura nii san?"

"Hai?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I can come over for a bit, small talk or whatever."

"Why so randomly?"

"I just had a sudden urge."

"Alright, but you have to be quiet about coming over, Yuki's not going to be happy about this."

"Why does he hate me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but just stay quiet."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Ja ne."

-click-

Yuki hates me. I haven't even seen Kyo in over 10 years. I don't even know where he is. Hopefully, I can draw out this information from Shigura too. I walked into a nearby pastry store to get a treat, maybe a piece of strawberry cake.

"Ohayo Okami-san, what would you like today?"

"M-momiji-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well, my daddy bought this store recently so it's Sohma property now."

"But what happened to everyone that worked here?"

"My daddy had them work in the back, he would never take a job from someone like that."

"Thank goodness. So, how's business?"

"It's been doing good, the owners did a good job with this place so the customers were already coming, I just hope the food is good."

"Well, I'll try a piece of strawberry cake for you, here's 3 yen." He took a piece of strawberry cake and wrapped it in some wax paper and handed it to me. I took a bite.

"Momiji, this is really good. Mind if I get some for Gura nii, Yuki, and another for myself?"

"Here, on the house. Anything for a pretty ladylike you " I blushed at that comment as he happily wrapped cakes and put them in a box.

"Momiji, why 5 cakes?"

"Well, one for Shigure, one for Yuki, one for you, one of Tohru, and one for Kyo."

"K-k-kyo? He lives with Shigure?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"N-no, I thought that Kyo ran away 10 years ago. I thought I'd never see him again."

"How do you know Shigure?"

"I always met him at public places and that book store. I just never knew..."

"It's alright, now you can go see him, right?"

"Well yea, I was going to go to Shigure's after I get some cake. Ask him some questions."

"Well, you don't have to stay, go see everyone else. Oh yeah, say 'hi' to Tohru for me "

"Sure thing." I walked out of the bakery, confused of what I just heard. Kyo? He lives with Shigure? Gosh, now I just can't wait to get to Shigure's place. So I ran down the streets, being a wolf my speed was quick, I got there much faster than I hoped.

-knock-knock-

Shigure opened the door and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you Okami-chan."

"May I come in?" I heard loud noises in the backround, bangs and yelling.

"Just watch your step when you get to the kitchen. We have quite a brawl in there."

"Alright." I stepped in and took my shoes off. My curiosity got the better of my as I walked to the kitchen and peeked in. Kyo was fighting with Yuki.

"H-hey.." They both looked my way. Kyo's mouth dropped. _He still remembers me_. Yuki scowled at me. _And he still hates me_. Kyo opened his mouth to say something but Yuki cut him off.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I was here to visit Shigure nii san. I was going to ask him some questions but I'm pretty sure that whatever I was going to ask is answered now." Kyo still stared at me but he started to turn and run away. I put the cakes down and I ran after him, I can't let him go again.

"KYO! Don't run again. I _need_ you more than ever! Please, stay." Tears started to come from my eyes as I saw how Kyo desperately wanted to get away from me. I ran faster to catch up to him. I could see his tears shine in the gleam against the sun. I started to cry myself, my shiney silver eyes dulling to a cloudy gray. He ran faster until he came up to a forest and ran as fast as he can. _Why does he want to get away from me? What did I do?_ He tripped and got right back up and ran. He stopped shortly at a large tree though. I slowed down and walked up to him and sat right next to him.

"Kyo, why did you run?", I said with my head low so I wouldn't show that I was crying. My voice sounded shakey and very quiet.

"Okami, I-i, I just don't know. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me as he said 'sorry'. _How long have I waited to just be in his arms again? I feel so safe._

"But why did you think you ran?"

"I didn't know anything. I haven't seen you in 10 years. I wans't ready to face you again. The last time I ran away, I didn't know if you were angry at me or not." He buried his face in my hair.

"Kyo... I'd never be angry at you. I.. I...--"

"We can't talk right now though, we have to get back to to the house. It's not safe here." I didn't rebel, but I wasn't sure if he stopped me on purpose or not. Although we walked back hand in hand, I felt his affection suppressed, held back. Kyo's as confusing as ever, one moment you know he loves you the next moment he completely ignores you. When we got back Kyo went straight to his room and I followed, when he got to his room, he closed his screen door. I opened it quickly and I was faced with a breeze from the night. Kyo was probably up on the roof, somewhere we both love to go. I went onto the porch and looked up, there he was, sitting there looking at the stars. I climbed up next to him.

"Kyo, tell me why you ran away so many times. Please, just tell me. I _need_ to know, please."

"O-okami.. I just don't know. I didn't want to get close to someone, they just get torn away in the end. I didn't want that to happen with us, Okami. I love you, I really do." He embraced me with a hug. _Kyo loves me, he actually loves me_. That night we climbed down to his porch and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**In your arms,  
The world has seemed, to have less harms.  
In your eyes,  
I see a figure that still cries.  
So I'll stay with you and keep you strong,  
Because I've loved you all along.**_

**Alright, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. But I'm also sorry for not updating my other two stories. So, here's my schedule..**

**In one weeks time(or a bit more) I'll post a chapter of Interception of Love**

**The week after I post a chapter of IoL, I'll post a chapter onto An Angel's Tears.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time though x.x**


	2. Panic

**Trick of The Heart: Panic  
**

**Disclaimer: Hoshi owns nothing that has to do with Fruits Basket. Except this fan-book volume of Fruits Basket I bought a while ago xD I own my characters though. I also own my poems, songs, and plot.**

**_Who is she  
Why is she here  
Is this something  
Something I've feared?_**

* * *

I jolted up. Kyo was gone. I looked around and found that I wasn't even on the porch anymore. I was in Kyo's room, on his mat. I put my hand over to the space next to me. It was still warm, I guess Kyo just recently left. I got up and walked out to look up onto the roof. Kyo wasn't there. I ran down into the kitchen and looked around, he was no where to be seen, I only found a sleep walking Yuki, Tohru cleaning everyone's rooms, and Shigure already on the last nerve of that editor of his. Although he was half asleep, Yuki was making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yuki, have you seen Kyo?" His eyes went from drowsy to wide and alert. He just heard about his most hated person from someone who he hates just as much. But why, why does he hate _me_ out of all people.

"Ie. I haven't."

"Yuki.."

"Hmm."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I hate you?"

"Because, you don't even know me yet."

"You've loved Kyo from the start. To me, you're just another outcast from this cursed family."

"Just because I loved Kyo? But if I didn't, then who would? Kyo was left all alone, by all of you. No one cared. No one wondered how lonely he was. His mom hated him, his dad hated him. He's so cold and isolated because of that. He doesn't have anyone just for him. I wanted to _help_ him, Yuki, there's nothing bad about that."

"You should have left him alone. You should have just never acknowledged him, he was better off with no one."

"No he wasn't! Don't tell me these things. You don't even know how he feels. He's shunned by everyone. His family didn't even want him. Akito, you, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Isuzu, EVERYONE!" I started panting really hard. This was stressing me quite a bit.

"Okami..."

"But why? Why doesn't anyone like him? He's a really nice guy. He's only mean because no one cares. Is it just because he's the cat in the zodiac? Because if I had a word in this, it'd be that you should be in Kyo's shoes right now, Yuki. You were the one who tricked him. Kyo should be loved by everyone because the rat tricked him. But no, you get to stay with this family, you at least have Tohru to help you out, and you let her. Kyo is shut out by himself, he's even a bit shy and shocked that Tohru wants to help him. He's too closed off now. I can't even get close to him. Yuki, it's not your fault but, it's be just great if you can at least be more of a friend to him." I started crying. Yuki just looked at me, with a confused look. Just a while later, Tohru came into the room, eyes blinking with confusion.

"Okami, what's wrong? Can I get you something?"

"Ie, Tohru, arigato for asking. I'll just be heading out later. Kyo doesn't seem to be home." Home... home... HOME! I left Kitsune home all alone. I walked out of the room. Making sure my bangs hid my bloodshot eyes. Where could Kyo be? I got my bag and left Shigure's house. Leaving both Yuki and Tohru bewildered. I turned into a forest and willingly shifted to my animal form, I'll be able to get home faster. I can't believe that I left Kitsune home all alone. I can't believe that I lost Kyo again too. He said he wouldn't run, he said he _loved_ me. When I got home, I saw that the door was open and I ran in. I took off my shoes, the floor was warm, someone just got here. I ran to the closest room, the living room. There was no one there. Next, kitchen. Still no one. I searched all over the first floor. I ran upstairs and went straight to Kitsune's room, no one. panicking, I ran to my room. In the far corner, Kyo was sitting in front of my trunk, my trunk full of memories. Kitsune, in her black summer dress, sat on my mat, fiddling with her little fox doll given to her by dad.

"K-kitsune, i-it's dangerous to leave the door unlocked. W-would you go lock it?"

"Ok." She stood up and walked past me, her lightly tainted white hair lightly brushed against my arm. I walked over to Kyo, when I got closer, I could see that he was crying. He was looking at a fuzzy picture of him and me when we were young, when we played together. Although everyone resented Kyo and I playing together, my parents wanted me to be his friend more than anything in the world. The picture was slightly burned on the edges though, I remember when Kagura came over, we were friends until she found out that Kyo and I were really close friends.

* * *

_**( This is when Okami was 5 and Kagura was 5)**_

_"Kagura, my mom said not to go upstairs unless we really need to, so we have to stay down here. Ok?"_

_"Ok." We were playing blocks downstairs in my living room. Kagura was my best friend._

_"Okami, I need to go to the bathroom."_

_"Yea, the bathroom's upstairs next to my room." She went upstairs, but 15 minutes later, I knew she wasn't taking a dump. I slowly went upstairs into my room. I had a photo album of Kyo and I in my room, and I knew how much she loved Kyo. I wanted to keep her from looking at it so I had lied about my mom wanting her to stay downstairs._

_"Kagura..."_

_"O-o-oka-okami... Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me this?"_

_"Why Okami, Why??"_

_"I was trying to protect you. If you knew, then you'd probably hate me, and I didn't want you to hate me."_

_"Well it didn't work, I would have understood if you told me in the first place but you didn't tell me, you _lied_ to me. I-i-i-i don't think I can trust you anymore."_

_"Kagura, don't leave, you're my best friend, please."_

_"No Okami, what if you lie to me again? What if we can't tell each other anything anymore? Okami, I don't think I can be your friend anymore." She put the album down and started walking away._

_"No Kagura, don't leave." She left without a word. I seriously ticked her off this time. Sure we had fights every once in a while, but they were mostly those kind of fights over the last cupcake, or sitting in the front seat. Never anything as serious as Kagura's obsession over Kyo, never about lying to her. I slowly walked downstairs. It was awkwardly silent. Kitsune was upstairs in her room, quiet from her nap. I kneeled down and slowly started putting the blocks away. Putting them back into their box and onto their shelf to gather dust yet again. I went back stairs and went to sleep, I didn't bother waking up again that day._

* * *

I knelt down next to Kyo and placed a hand on his back.

"Okami, W-why can't we be like this again? Why can't we be like children again? Oblivious to the pain around us. Ignorantly happy of the way it is. Not noticing anything wrong around us. Why?"

"Kyo, we had to grow up. We grew up so we can face those pains. It-it's just how it's supposed to be."

"I just never know why I keep running away anymore. I-i ran away again too. Gomen."

"It's alright Kyo. We can face th--" All of a sudden Kagura blasted into my room. Panting for the last breath she could get.

"Kyo, I heard you ran away and came here. What happened?" She came over to Kyo like I wasn't even there.

"Bitch." I mumbled. She started to comfort him. I left without a sound. Not caring if anything happened. Not caring if Kyo noticed that I wasn't present anymore. That my heart had practicly shattered into a million pieces yet again. I know Kagura never means to hurt me, and I know that her love for Kyo is very great, but it has never surpassed mine yet. She just needs time, I know it, just a bit of time. I went to my living room and watched some T.V., some show called Tsubasa Chronicles (awesome anime ;) was on. Not so long after I heard a crash and some angry screaming. Kagura ran downstairs, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Kagura POV**

"K-kyo, I love you. You know that? We can be together. Live alone from this painful world. We can run away."

"N-no. I promised not to run away again. I-i-i just can't."

"Kyo, it doesn't matter, we can just live together and nothing else will matter."

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I MADE A PROMISE! I WON'T RUN AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU- YOU- YOU SKANK!" I-i-i can't believe it. Kyo called me a skank. Has anger taken over him, because his eyes were red. They weren't bloodshot from crying. They were just plain red. I was scared and my eyes started watering. I had to be somewhere else. The tension here was too much for me. I ran down stairs and out the door, not caring if anyone saw my tears streaking down my tears.

* * *

**Okami POV**

She can't even take a bit of Kyo's bad mood. _I told her I was protecting her. She just wouldn't listen._ I walked back upstairs, as slowly as I did when i went downstairs. The door to my porch was open, the wind elegantly blew my curtains. I walked out and saw that Kyo was on my roof, this time Kitsune was with him. She had a bento with her, she was probably trying to get him to eat. Kitsune was always the quiet one. Always comforting everyone at their worst times, it was just one of her best traits. I just stood there, allowing Kitsune do her thing. I just walked back downstairs, a smile on my face and started cooking dinner.

* * *

**  
_I recognize her  
I know she's my friend  
But I can't believe it,  
I betrayed her again._**

**Yes! I'm finally done! :D**

**Although it seems like it, I'm not bashing Kagura or Yuki X.x it's just that Okami is supposed to be the closest to Kyo so I'm sorry to any Yuki or Kagura fans -hides behind computer desk-**

**Yeahhhhh... so here's my plan, update each one but take turns until I can get into a work habit of updating at least every other week. Maybe if I can get to that, then I'll post another story, probably about Bleach and I'll promise I'll try to make it good. I'm just dieing 'cuz I have homework and babysitting over the weekdays and work so just bare with me.**

**But remember! Review please! Come on, I said _please_!  
**


	3. A Normal Day

**Trick of the Heart: A Normal Day  
**

**Ok, Hoshi likes to speak in third person :) Hoshi does not own Fruits Basket :( Fortunately. Hoshi also has just finished track so Hoshi has some time now :). She also hopes you will like this chapter and review ;)**

**Alright, I know this is a pretty new story and has very few viewers, but I'd LOVE it if you review -begs- They boost my confidence in my stories -rubs back of head- They make me feel like my stories are actually loved xD Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter as I go sulk in my lonely emo corner... did I mention it's an _emo_ corner?_  
_  
_I miss you so,  
Don't let me go.  
I call your name,  
You do the same._**

* * *

Kitsune and Kyo have been on the roof for a few hours so I decided to go and give them each a blanket, it's starting to get dark and it's pretty cold. So I went to the supply closet and pulled out Kitsune's silver banket and an orange one for kyo (:D). But as i started to walk up the stairs, each step I took, each inch I got closer to Kyo, my heart would pound faster and faster. By the time I got to the top of the steps, I felt like my heart had jumped up to my throat, feeling the blood pulse in my throat. I slowly walked towards the sliding door to my porch and slid it open. I saw that Kyo was still talking to Kitsune. With a smile, they both looked my way and smiled at me, welcoming me up to the roof.

"A-ano, I thought that you two might be cold and I didn't want any of you to catch a cold." Kitsune happily grabbed her blanket and started rubbing the fuzzy white wolf patch my mother had put on for her. I kindly handed Kyo the orange one.

"Arigato. But aren't you cold as well?"

"I-ie," I shivered," Im fine. Don't worry." Kyo gestured me to come to him and I did. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. He swiftly draped the blanket over us both, his arm over my shoulder. I blushed at his movements. As he placed my head under his chin, Kitsune smiled a sly smile and sat down next to me.

"Okami, I'm sorry. For all the trouble I caused you."

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're safe." He kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my light purple hair, smelling the light scent of lavender.

"But I got you worried. I know you really care about me," Kitsune coughed on purpose," and Kitsune. So I'm really sorry for worrying both of you."

"No, it's really ok. But the important question is if you're staying for dinner or not. The food's getting cold downstairs."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, lets go." I swiftly jumped down to the porch. Kyo frowned because I left his side so quickly. Kyo came down and Kitsune lazily followed. I went down into the kitchen and washed my hands. Kyo looked at the extra setting.

"You knew I was going to stay, didn't you?" He asked me with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea, unless you want to go home," I looked down," I'll understand."

"No, I'll stay. If it's not too much trouble for you. 'Cuz I was just wondering if I could stay over for a few nights, I don't want to go back for a while." I slapped him playfully on the arm and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"There you go, running away from your problems again. I don't mind you staying but you can't keep running away."

"I get it, I get it, but you didn't have to hit me." He rubbed the spot where I hit him and he sad down and waited for me to sit before eating.

"It's just that I can't take the fact that you run away from things." I sat down and motioned everyone to eat.

"By the way, I don't mind if you stay. Do you want to sleep in the spare bedroom?" He swallowed a bite of food.

"No, do you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" Kitsune started to look at me with a sly smile.

"It's ok."

After Dinner

"Hey you two, stop playing video games and start helping me clean up." I looked at Kitsune and Kyo as they played Final Fantasy XIII. It was apparently my game but they were playing. They both looked at me quickly.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a battle? And besides, we're in a castle, we can't save until we're out." Kitsune had a point there, I always hated that I couldn't save outside of the map. I never liked quicksaving. I let them be while I went and cleaned up the table. A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands wrap around me. I turned around and found a Kyo starting back at me with innocent eyes.

"Sorry. It was boss time, I couldn't just leave Kitsune to face off with him herself."

"It's ok, now help me finish cleaning this table!" I poked him in the ribcage and he made a loud yelp. I grinned.

"Hey, not funny!" He poked me and I yelped too. Kistune came into the kitchen. Kyo and I looked at each other and we both went and attacked Kitsune in a poking frenzy.

"Hey! St-heh- Stop tick-haha-tickling m-ahahahhhaa- me!!" Both of us stopped and when Kitsune collected her calm self again, she glared holes through us. We quickly turned around and finished up cleaning. After the exiting evening, I went back upstairs and started to place down another mat for Kyo. I soon felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You know, I won't mind sleeping in the same mat." I could feel his smirk against my neck. I turned around and he captured my lips. I gave in and kissed him back. Everything was silent, I can hear Kitsune's game playing down stairs. I guess that this day ended with a fairytale ending.

* * *

**_You caught me off guard.  
You catch my lips,  
I catch yours.  
I say to myself,  
I'm yours,  
I'm yours._**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter although it seems more like a filler chapter : I'm so sorry!! I'm still really hoping for reviews. And a few more favorites won't hurt either ;D Well, good bye 'till next time.  



	4. Departure

**Trick of the Heart: Departure**

**Ok, so far I've been writing as I go along(explains any horrible writing, right?) but now I have some-what of a plot forming, so things won't be _as_ random. This chapter might seem a bit dark for a Fruba fic(although fruba is dark enough) but all I've ever writen was romance fics so this is my first time(so constructive criticism is very needed). And I might be changing the name of this fic to Romeo and Juliet; Okami and Kyo , Just tell me what you think ;) .Well, there's not much else to say so let's get on with the story!  
-marches with an army of soldiers holding big ass pencils-**

**You have to go,  
I know you do.  
Even if you can't.  
I'll still love you.**

"K-k-kyo?" I looked around and saw him sleeping right next to me, I nudged him a bit.

"N-nooo... 5 more minutes." I stood up and walked towards my closet and picked out something to wear and went to take a shower. Kyo's going to be out cold for a while, might as well not waste the time. After the scolding, and relaxing shower, I went back to Kyo(dressed of course) and found out that he wasn't there. I soon felt two arms wrap around my waste and breathing next to my ear. He started to whisper in my ear with a husky voice.

"Akito called, he wants me to see him. He said it was something about the previous cat." My breathing quickened from both Kyo and the fact that Akito wanted to see him.

"What if Akito hurts you, Kyo? What if he hurts you like he did to Hatori?" I whispered back to him.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." He kissed me and headed for the door.

"Hey Kyo, don't you need to brush, shower, and eat?"

"No, I already did that, I woke up before you did."

"O-oh." I followed him to my front door and watched him walk out. _What if Akito really does something to Kyo? What if he can never come back? Akito really has hated my family ever since he started getting sick, and that was when I was 3, and Kitsune was just 1. _He's gone, he's really gone. I reached for the phone and dialed a number that I haven't dialed in over 11 years.

"Hello? Kagura? Are you there?"

"O-oh, Okami, what do you want?"

"Well, Akito has asked to see Kyo today, and since you live in the Sohma Estate, would you try to keep an eye on him for me?"

"S-sure... bye."

"Bye..." I put the phone back where it belonged and started to walk up to Kitsune's room to wake her up. I was going to Shigure's house, maybe make friends with Yuki.

-knock knock-

"MMMMmmmmmMM, go away, I'm sleeping."

"Kistune, wake up, we're going to Shigure's house."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I heard a few sounds from her room and she opened the door, fully dressed and ready. I stared with awe at how quickly she can get ready so quickly when I bring up Shigure.

"Ok, all ready, let's go." I sweat dropped as she skipped down the stairs. _She's never like this. She should be sulking about going, Shigure is such a bad influence._ I followed her down the stairs and put my shoes on.

"Kitsune, mind if we go to that corner bakery where Momiji is?"

"But whyyy? I want to go to Gure-nii's house." I heard her stomach grumble.

"Aren't you hungry? We can get some pastries there."

"Oh, ok." I left with my bag full of books and started for the street that the pastry store is. Half way there, I could already smell the sweet frosting and the wonderful aroma of the bread. When we got in, Kitsune's eyes were glued to the glass case where all the sweet cakes were.

"Kitsune, we're not eating cake for breakfast, it'll ruin your appetite."

"Fine, fine. But I'm a 9th grader when school starts tomorrow, can't I make my own choices?"

"Wait 'till you're 18, then we'll talk about it." She looked glumly at me and came with me to the breakfast pastry counter. Momiji suddenly popped up.

"M-m-m-momiji, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry," he sweat dropped," Can I get you anything?"

"Umm, yea, can we just get two breakfast cremes?"

"Of course!" I handed him a few bills of yen and he handed me the breakfast pastries. When we left the store, Kistune ran for Gure's house. I almost lost my footing when I tried to catch up with her. But, before I knew itm I was at Shigure's house, Kitsune was smiling widely at SHigure as he opened the door. _That girl, her mood changes so much when Shigure is mentioned._ Shigure is acctualy her best friend, and one of the only ones who can make her laugh. When I walked in, I could feel a pair of eyes, burning holes through me.

"Yuki, you can stop it, I want to make friends."

"Fine." He said it fiercely but I knew my last words with him softened the tension between us. But, before I could step another foot into the house, my phone rang.

"Gomen nasai, I need to get this." I stepped out and looked at my caller ID, it was Kagura.

"Mochi mochi."

"Okami, you have to get here, I'm outside Akito's window and I hear crashing and loud yelling, I think Akito's really angry." My face went white as I closed my phone without a good-bye. I started running towards the Sohma estate. Kyo's in danger, and I know that i have to help him.

* * *

**Running towards you,  
My breath is deep  
What did I tell you?  
Look before you leap.**

**Ok, I had to cut the chapter off with what looks like a cliff-hanger. Kyo's in danger, and who's going to come to the resque? Super Okami!! Lol. I'm still in Canada and I wrote this in less than an hour, so I'm really sorry if this isn't as good as my other chapters. T.T Well, will Yuki and Okami make friends? Is it too late for Kyo? Does Kitsune really like shigure? Read and find out! (find out faster if you review ;) )**


End file.
